


Slipstream

by Kookimunjoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dubious Morality, Enthusiastic Consent, Felching, First Time, Just a bit of breeding kink dont @ me, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Time Travel Shenanigans, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Keith (Voltron), afab language, amab language, just a little of both, post S7 Shiro, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookimunjoo/pseuds/Kookimunjoo
Summary: There were a lot of possibilities in space. There were a lot of strange plants and phenomena, entities and atmospheres that clashed differently with different races.Knowing this, Shiro supposed he should have expected something involving time would happen yet again. He just didn’t expect it in the middle of the admiral’s chambers on the Atlas while he was getting ready for bed. ~Shiro accidentally finds himself more than a few years in the past in an incriminating situation...he makes a few questionable choices...not that Keith minds.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 265





	Slipstream

**Author's Note:**

> I ain’t even gonna say anything, I ain’t even gonna excuse this. Mind the tags, lovelies.  
Enjoy ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ*:･ﾟ✧

There were a lot of possibilities in space. There were a lot of strange plants and phenomena, entities and atmospheres that clashed differently with different races. 

Knowing this, Shiro supposed he should have expected _ something _ involving time would happen yet again. He just didn’t expect it in the middle of the admiral’s chambers on the Atlas while he was getting ready for bed. One second he was there, scratching sleepily at his hip under his shirt as he headed to his bed, and the next felt like someone had tossed a flash grenade in front of him. Everything dissolved into white and swirling colors he couldn’t label. He heard the faintest, startled shout of his name and then he wasn’t on the Atlas anymore. He wasn’t even in _ space _ anymore. 

Shiro blinked and stumbled, glancing around the dark room in wary curiosity. 

And then his gaze landed on the familiar Garrison bunk. He knew it from his years as a cadet...so this was a cadet’s room. 

One very particular, very _ naked _ cadet. 

_ “Keith?!” _

The boy was staring up at him, jaw dropped, thighs closed and his hand trapped between them while he seemed to try and process what he was seeing. 

“Is this real?” Shiro wondered, glancing around again, and then he realized that perhaps Keith didn’t even know who he _ was. _ So changed from his past self. 

Keith was shaking when he looked down at him again, terrified. 

Shiro gulped as he observed everything about him, so young and so different from the battle-hardened Keith he knew from his own time. Tiny, still growing into himself…

“_Hey_...it’s okay, it’s me.” Shiro gently murmured, “It’s Shiro.” 

Keith stared up at him, wide-eyed and still shaking, but finally moving, if only to grasp at his blanket and pull the fabric over his body as he sat up. 

“I’m dreaming.” Keith whispered to the quiet room.

Maybe that would be a good route to go. 

Shiro smiled softly, “Are you now?” he wondered as he slowly went to sit down on the bed. 

“Maybe.” Keith licked his lips and swept his gaze over Shiro, breath heavy, and Shiro took note of the glisten of sweat on his brow, the implication of a naked teen, panting and sweaty in bed...

“What happened to you?” 

Shiro sighed, “Lots of things.” 

Keith glanced at his arm, brows furrowed and a spark of distrust in his eyes, “Y-your arm?” 

Shiro bit his lip, “A story for another day.” he dismissed. 

Keith shuffled and moved closer, studying Shiro with a severe gaze that he hadn’t seen from the boy in a long, long time. The gaze of the boy who used to be wary of him. But there was something else, too. Something dark and curious in those violet depths. 

Keith licked his lips again, seemingly forgetting his grip on the blanket, and Shiro managed to keep from watching it fall. 

“It’s definitely a dream.” Keith whispered yet again. 

Shiro let him cup his face, brush his small fingers over his jaw, up to trace over the scar on his nose and then to thread through his hair. 

“A very, very vivid dream.” he rasped, and then he bit his lip, leaning in to butt his forehead against Shiro’s and brush hesitant lips over his cheek. 

Shiro stiffened, a hand gone to hold Keith’s hip, and Keith leaned into the touch. Shiro could only short-circuit at the realization that Keith’s entire back (and then some) fit under the span of his prosthetic. Keith stilled and glanced at the mechanical arm suspiciously, and then he sighed shakily and moved to swing his leg over Shiro’s lap and settle himself there. 

Oh.

_ Oh shit. _

Shiro gulped and let him make himself comfortable, his brain was trying and failing to rationalize what Keith was doing. And he was also fighting a _ fierce _ moral battle in his head. Was this wrong? 

Was this tiny, young Keith climbing into his lap and subtly grinding a wet cunt against his thigh _ wrong? _

Well yes, of _ course _ it was, Shiro knew it. He _ knew. _

And yet all he could think to say was-

“Keith...were you touching yourself, baby?” he breathed. 

Keith flushed bright red and shuddered, “Fuck…” 

Shiro stared when Keith leaned up and kissed him, firm and grabbing needily at his t-shirt. He was sloppy and obviously inexperienced, but it managed to make Shiro’s very loose hold on the very thin thread of his restraint snap. 

Keith gasped as he rolled them over into the mattress, crowding over his tiny frame, pinning his hands down. 

“You didn’t answer me.” Shiro rasped.

Keith stared up at him with wide eyes, licking his lips, “Yeah. Yeah I was.” he whispered. 

Shiro groaned and rutted against him, earning a keen and a gasp, arms twisting in his grasp. “You think of me?” Shiro asked. 

Keith whimpered and nodded. 

Shiro gifted him a kiss in return. And he supposed Keith always _ did _ kiss like he fought. Fierce, wet, biting and clawing. He scratched at Shiro’s back, nails dulled by his shirt, his legs gone to wrap around his hips and his lips parted for him to press forward with his tongue. Keith sucked on the appendage with a groan and then he bit Shiro’s lips as he pulled away. Shiro smiled breathlessly and went to kiss down the length of Keith’s neck. The boy made noises like it was orgasmic, hands fisting tight in Shiro’s hair and murmuring a soft _ “Please.” _

“What, baby?” Shiro licked at the new bruise on his collarbone. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Keith groaned and his hips twitched up, his breath coming in harder and raspier, “Oh my _god_. Fuck, this is a good dream.” he whined, and then he grabbed at the hem of Shiro’s shirt, “Take this off.” 

Shiro sat back and obliged, and Keith surged up to touch his newly bared skin, hands roaming and cupping handfuls of his pecs that were far too big for him before he moved to pinch and tug at his nipples and bring one into his warm little mouth. He grunted and carefully twisted his fingers into Keith’s hair before he pulled him back. Keith gasped and blinked up at him, lips rosy and kiss-swollen, eyes lidded and dark with need. “_Touch me_.” he rasped.

Shiro leaned in, brushed his lips over Keith’s and then licked them clean of saliva before he sighed, “Lay back.” 

Keith went down slowly, gulping as he curled his hands beside his head and looked down at Shiro eagerly. 

Shiro smiled at him, and then he pointedly turned his gaze down, observing how wet and puffy Keith was between his legs. He shifted and Keith tensed as he went to lay down between his slim thighs, nipping and kissing wetly at the pale skin he knew from years of experience at this point. He knew everything that made Keith whine and scream, he knew which places made him sob and which places made him beg. He knew every button Keith had. So he would push _ all _ of them. 

Keith gave a little whimper as Shiro leaned in to lick over his cunt, dripping wet, sweet and tangy like honey and citrus, his swollen little clit twitching as Shiro pulled it between his lips and sucked. He rolled his clit around with his tongue, and Keith panted sharply, staring down at him with wide eyes and a furrow of pleasure knit between his brows. 

“Shiro…” he gasped, and Shiro sucked harder, making him stuff a hand in his mouth to muffle a cry. And then he pulled back to lick over his wet folds again, groaning at the taste of him and nuzzling into him while his tongue delved into his hole. He smelled so good, he _ tasted _ so good, the forbidden edge to it making Shiro moan like it was _ him _ that had a tongue playing around with his dick. Keith was already trembling, gasping for air behind his hand and making loud, aborted noises of pure ecstasy as Shiro flicked his tongue inside his hot cunt. 

A thick finger went to replace it, and he turned his attention to licking up the mess he was making, and then kissing at the soft join of Keith’s thighs to his mound. He moved further down, licking over Keith’s ass and making him yelp, startled, and then moan as Shiro slowly pried a finger just _ barely _ inside his cunt before he curled it. 

Keith jolted, and Shiro kept on curling his finger while his tongue played and teased against the tight ring of his ass, metal thumb gone to rub gently against his clit, and Shiro grinned against Keith’s ass as he let it vibrate. 

Keith’s body undulated in a pleasing, erotic motion as he pressed both hands to his mouth and hiccuped over the noises he was trying so desperately to hinder. 

Shiro sped his finger, turned up the vibration, and then Keith sobbed as his cunt clenched down on Shiro and a spurt of slick covered his hand. 

He wondered if it was the first time Keith had ever squirted. 

Shiro licked it up with a groan of delight, and Keith slowly went lax, gasping as he clenched and pulsed with his orgasm. And Shiro kept that vibrating thumb on his clit, kept him rolling his hips into the pleasure of it until he whined and jerked away, oversensitive. 

Only then did Shiro give him a chance to relax. 

Only for a moment. 

Keith panted and lay there, absolutely boneless, while Shiro looked at his handiwork. He was deeply in love with the way a flush bloomed all over his skin, the love bites he had peppered on his neck and his thighs suddenly not enough in that moment. 

Shiro dove back between his legs and eagerly remedied that. Keith startled and then he sighed, moaning lowly as Shiro sucked his skin between his teeth and licked over each new bloom of red skin as he made a lewd trail down his inner thigh. He sucked one into place on Keith’s hip, and then another just on the side of his pussy, pausing to lick into the slick hole with a low chuckle at the way Keith whined. And then he did it again, and again, and then he buried his face in Keith’s cunt like his slick was water and Shiro was a man in the desert. Keith’s sweet cunt the only source of nourishment he could find. 

“You taste so good, so perfect, baby.” Shiro growled as Keith writhed under him, holding his hips down so he could hungrily suck and kiss at his pussy, feel the silky walls twitch around his tongue and feel Keith tremble under his lips. “Always,” he paused to lick a wide stripe over his folds, relishing in the wet squelch, “Always love to eat you out. I do it for _ hours._” he panted, and Keith turned a glazed-over, open-mouthed look his way, gasping with pleasure. 

Shiro pried two fingers inside him and smirked, “I _ could _ eat you out until you can’t take it anymore.” he whispered, and Keith’s cheeks only grew darker with a blush. “Is that what you want, baby? Want me to make you scream and cry? Maybe I’ll fuck you when you’re about to pass out.” 

Keith whimpered, and Shiro glanced down at the way he clenched around his busy fingers. “You like that?” Shiro brought the wet digits up to his lips, licking them clean and then offering the last one up to Keith. Keith hesitated, and then he sucked his finger in deep, moaning greedily around it. 

Shiro kissed at his clit again, sighing as he looked at him, “Love your cute little dick, baby.” he kissed at it again, moaning as he took it in his mouth. 

Keith sobbed and Shiro looked up to see him watching him despite his tears, hand covering his lips as he shook violently. 

Shiro parted from him immediately. “You okay?” he wondered genuinely, the shadowy, mischievous part of him that came out so easily was just as easily banished. 

Keith gulped and nodded, “It feels r-really good.” he hiccuped. “Please don’t stop. Never_…never _ stop. I don’t-“ he paused to take a deep, shaky breath, closing his eyes briefly and sighing before he opened steady, violet eyes and met his gaze, “I want you to _ ruin _ me.” he managed shakily. 

Shiro growled and bit Keith’s hip before he returned to his work with a renewed and emboldened vigor that made Keith cry. And he liked that, he _ liked _ Keith overwhelmed to the point of tears and yet begging him to keep going, to make him more than a mess. And Shiro _ would, _he would ruin Keith for anyone else. He knew he’d have this sweet little pussy all to himself in the future, but still, the thought remained. 

He was never going to let Keith forget this night. Freak accident of interstellar travel it may have been, but Shiro was glad for it. 

“C’mere baby.” Shiro whispered huskily, drawing himself up and laying beside the boy, pulling him flush and prone against him. 

Keith mewled and wriggled, a hand gone up to touch and grasp at Shiro’s silvery hair, his head turned and lips parted expectantly as Shiro dragged his hand up the inside of his thigh. Shiro granted him a kiss, licked into his mouth as Keith moaned and rolled his hips into the teasing touch of his fingers over engorged, slick folds. 

“Hey…” Shiro murmured, and Keith slowly opened his eyes as he pulled back from the kiss, dazed and flushed with color. Shiro smiled fondly at the faint glow in his eyes. “Keith, baby…” he continued, pulling his cock out of his sweatpants and gently bumping the leaking head up against Keith’s cunt. It look _so big_ next to his slick folds, almost like it would never fit.

Keith’s breath hitched and he looked down with wide eyes, gulping nervously. 

“You can say stop at any time.” Shiro offered. 

Keith looked up at him as if offended at the insinuation. 

“No.” Keith rasped, “I want it.” 

Shiro bit his lip and nodded, hiking Keith’s leg up as he undulated his hips, rubbing against him to wet his cock. And then he reached between them to steady himself and press forward. 

Keith’s breath hitched again at the pressure and he turned wide eyes up at Shiro, drawing up tight and tense. 

“Relax, baby.” Shiro whispered, kissing at his temple, free hand pawing at his tit, massaging the tiny swell, pinching his nipple, dragging down the plane of his belly and then to roll lazy circles over his clit. “You _ gotta _ relax, sweetheart.” 

Keith exhaled sharply, as if remembering to breathe, and then Shiro slipped in, just a little, and Keith hissed, going tense and looking up at him with those wide, pained eyes again. 

“I know. I know baby.” Shiro whispered, nuzzling against him, “I’m sorry. Does it hurt?” 

Keith nodded frantically, and Shiro sighed, gently stroking his leg and rubbing firm circles over his clit. “_Sh-Shiro-_“ Keith gasped. 

“You’re so _ tiny, _ Keith.” Shiro observed, gone still, the head of his cock just barely breaching Keith’s cunt. “It’s gonna take me a few minutes to fit, okay?” 

Keith gulped, eyes glossy and his chest heaving, a hand on the crest of his clavicle revealed his heart to be racing. 

“Sweetheart?” Shiro prodded, “Do you still want me to do this?” 

Keith closed his eyes tight and sniffled softly, nodding once and exhaling shakily. “Yeah.” 

“Okay.” Shiro kissed him gently, “It’s going to hurt at first. I can’t do anything about that, and I’m sorry, baby.” 

Keith nodded again, “Yeah...I know.” he sighed. 

Shiro didn’t move, but he sped the little circles his fingers were rubbing against Keith’s little dick, making him writhe and pant until he seized with an orgasm, and then he slipped forward, hips pressing _ hard _ as Keith’s walls fluttered at the head of his cock. He slid inside to the hilt without a hitch, and Keith gasped, back arching and his hand tugging at his hair fiercely as the walls of his cunt pulsed and clenched around him. 

Keith hiccuped and seemed to struggle, hands scrambling and tears slipping over the apples of his cheeks. 

Shiro shushed him and kissed the salty tears away, “There we go, I’m sorry baby.” 

“_Hurts_.” Keith panted. 

“I know, give it a minute, Keith. _ Relax._” Shiro murmured, tracing a finger over the hot, puffy flesh stretched around his cock. He returned to rubbing at his clit, “One more time before I move, I’ll make you feel good, make you relax, okay?” 

Keith nodded, turning those tearful violet eyes up, trust shining in them despite the way his lip trembled and his sharp canines had pricked his skin. His small frame went lax, and Shiro smiled as he played with his clit with intent, making Keith whine and wriggle and moan, hips twitching. Murmurs of praise and encouragement poured from his lips unbidden, watching as Keith fell apart beneath his fingertips. 

Keith panted sharply, his grip on the sheets growing desperate and the walls of his cunt fluttering around Shiro’s cock again as he suddenly keened and tossed his head. He gasped and then he cried out, loud and hoarse as he came with a violent shudder. 

“Perfect.” Shiro groaned, thrusting ever so slightly into Keith, and then he pulled out, slowly pressing back inside, fucking him through his orgasm. 

_ “Ah!” _ Keith looked up at him in surprise, tracing up to touch his face, grip his hair. 

“Better, baby?” Shiro wondered breathlessly, slowly fucking him. “Feel good?”

“Y-yeah.” 

“Good. So good for me, Keith.” Shiro kissed him sweetly, his pace consistent and firm. Keith gasped with each slap of his hips into his pelvis, eyes fluttering shut. “So beautiful, sweetheart.” Shiro groaned, lifting Keith’s leg up higher and going faster, encouraged by the wet squelch of his cock squeezing into that _ tight _ little cunt, the way Keith whined and moaned and the way he could feel him throb around him with each thrust. 

“Shiro!” Keith keened, rolling his hips down to meet Shiro’s thrusts, “Fuck..._ fuck, fuck, oh my _ ** _god-_**_“ _

Shiro kissed him to quiet him, he knew from experience the Garrison walls were thin, and he didn’t want Keith to get in trouble. “That’s it, Keith. _ God _ you’re fucking perfect.” Shiro rambled against his lips, and Keith gasped, reaching between his legs to rub frantically at his clit. 

“Please, please, Shiro!” Keith whimpered, _ “Harder!” _

Shiro growled and rolled him over, pinning him to the mattress and fucking him into it, _ hard, _ fast, cupping those rosy lips with his hand to muffle the way Keith _ screamed _ in _ agonized _ pleasure. “That’s it, baby. Gonna cum for me? Yeah?” Shiro panted, watching Keith’s arm work desperately, the way his hiccuping breaths made his shoulders heave and the way he drooled over Shiro’s fingers, eyes heavily lidded and dripping tears as he looked back at him. “Come on.” Shiro kissed at his shoulder, sucked a bruise into place and teased his teeth over the blooming mark as he fucked him harder and _ harder- _

Keith shrieked and Shiro shushed him as he came with a filthy squirt of sweet slick and a convulsion of his pussy around his cock. 

“Fuck...fuck, _ baby-“ _ Shiro gasped, kissing up the length of his neck, licking up a bead of sweat and growing uncoordinated and desperate as he worked himself toward his own end. “Gonna cum, Keith.”

Keith moaned and weakly pressed back against him, “Please...want it inside.” Keith begged, voice hoarse. 

Shiro moaned and stuttered to a stop. Keith writhed under him as he throbbed and released a thick load of seed inside him. The whining moan Keith gave in response made him shudder, a few extra spurts of cum coaxed from him as a reward, and then he propped himself up on shaking arms. 

“Fuck.” Shiro panted, and Keith quivered under him. 

“You okay?” 

Keith nodded, eyes closed and his lips curling in a breathless smile. “Yeah.” 

“Good.” Shiro pressed a kiss to his temple and rolled them onto their sides, gently pulling his softening cock out. The sight of it slipping out of Keith’s pussy followed by a thick stream of pearly white cum made him groan. He gathered it up on his fingers and pushed it back inside with a sigh. 

Keith moaned and turned his head into the pillow, “Shiro…” 

“I wanna eat it out of you.” Shiro whispered, “Wanna make you lose your goddamn mind, baby.” 

Keith’s pussy fluttered yet again around his fingers. 

“God…” Shiro moaned, his cock stirring back to life.

_ “Please…” _ Keith whined. 

“Yeah.” Shiro murmured and spread Keith’s legs, diving between them to lick at his ruined cunt. Tasting himself on those puffy, red lips, nosing at his tiny little cock and breathing in his sweet scent. “_Mmn_...Keith.” Shiro groaned, licking at his own cum as it slowly seeped out. “Wanna fuck you again, wanna fill you up-“

_ “Nng! _ Shiro!” Keith yelped, “Want you! Want your cum! _ Want it!” _

Shiro sat up and pulled Keith’s hips into his lap, spearing him on his cock with a wet, obscene squelch of cum and slick and making Keith claw at the sheets. “Keith-“ he gasped, already fucking him so hard Keith’s eyes rolled back in his head. Sharp teeth and claws exposed themselves, lavender stripes breaking out on his skin and a low rasp of a growl escaping the boy as his heritage was forced to the surface. 

“Shiro!” Keith sighed, “Fuck..._daddy!” _

Shiro gasped again, hips stuttering and a premature spurt of cum pumping inside Keith, “Holy _ fuck.” _ he moaned, “How are you so... _ perfect?” _ he grunted and bent Keith in half, delighted with the way he yelled and tossed his head. 

He forgot about making noise and he forgot about everything else except for the tight heat of Keith’s little pussy, the goal of making him drip with his cum. He couldn’t help but feel at this point that maybe this was all a fucking fever dream. Getting to fuck Keith’s virgin cunt like this, having Keith whine and beg and cry for his cock. It wasn’t anything new to _ him, _but it was all new to _ Keith_, and something about that fact brought something _ feral _ out in Shiro. 

_ “Ahhn! _ Shiro!” Keith whined.

“Yeah baby? Want _ daddy _ to fill you up? Want me to breed you?” 

Keith peeled his eyes open, dark and needy, glazed over and unfocused, _ “Please!” _

Shiro grunted and moaned, releasing another load of cum inside him. Keith’s eyes rolled back and Shiro bit his lip when he squirted one last time around his cock. 

“Perfect...beautiful, Keith.” Shiro gasped, slowly coming down from his high, slightly embarrassed over how far the dirty talk had gone, (how far _ everything _ had gone, really), and delighted to know Keith had always had a taste for these kinks. “Heh.” he panted, “Hey baby, how you feeling?” he asked, rubbing a hand over the beautiful plane of his belly, heaving with his labored breath...a little swollen with cum…

Keith opened his eyes, still glazed with pleasure, “I feel…” he began, licking his lips with a sigh, “I feel like taking a piss, honestly.” 

Shiro laughed sharply, pulling out and leaning down to kiss him once more. “That’s normal.” he murmured. 

Keith smiled lazily, “It doesn’t feel like a dream anymore, Shiro.” he whispered. 

Shiro bit his lip, unsure of whether to confirm Keith’s suspicions, whether to break the blissful illusion. “I’ll let you decide whether it’s a dream, Keith.” 

Keith looked at him with that cute, severe gaze, considering, “I don’t know. I think I need to go to the bathroom, think...think I need to sleep.” he groaned and rolled onto his side to stand up from the bed with a gasp and a stumble. 

_ “Fuck.” _

Shiro propped himself up on his elbow, “Take it easy, sweetheart.” 

Keith stumbled into the bathroom, and Shiro watched him go fondly, having observed his spend dripping copiously down his thighs, painting white over the blooming red and purple marks he’d left there. 

It was then that Shiro winced at the way his vision went white and colors swirled around him, his skin prickling as he was yanked away without so much as a whisper of a goodbye. 

He called out as he left, and Keith was there again when he came back, this time bigger, familiarly scarred, his hair long and his brow raised as he gave Shiro a critical stare and supported him as he stumbled in disorientation. 

“What...what happened?” 

Keith pursed his lips, “So it was actually _ you_, huh?” 

Shiro blinked, staring down at Keith while it all sank in_ . _

“Oh _ shit.” _

* * *

Keith stirred with a groan and a gasp, the wild throb and the deep ache in his loins pulling him from sleep with a hiss of pain as he propped himself upon his elbow and stared at the dark walls of his room. 

Vivid details came trickling back to him, quite like the thick substance currently between his legs, evidence of what Keith had initially assumed was a wild dream. He could see now why it was wrong to have assumed such, even if it weren’t for the physical evidence. It was too real, far too vivid, every sensation too much to have been conjured from a mind that had no idea what it even felt like. Whether it be pain or pleasure that he felt, or the rasp of Shiro’s calloused fingers against his skin as he caressed and pleasured him. 

Then there was the oversized, white t-shirt laying crumpled in the bedsheets. Forgotten by the Shiro who had stumbled into existence and then promptly vanished from his life.

Keith got up from bed, stumbling and limping into the bathroom once more, gritting his teeth at the ache as he made his way into the shower. He didn’t want to wash away the evidence of what had happened, the sweat and the remnants of Shiro’s tongue, his kisses, his seed… 

But he was literally dripping with that, and he had class…

“Fuck.” he whispered, rubbing a couple fingers through the mess that had been made of his cunt. It was tender, but he gently rubbed at his little dick anyway, thinking absently of doing nothing about it all, of just letting whatever had happened take its course, and he brought himself to a gentle orgasm at the idea of being swollen with Shiro’s baby, an idea that had never ever appealed to him before, before he snapped himself out of it. 

Idiot. 

Keith sighed and considered the fact that it was real. The dark, stinging blooms of purple on his skin lasting proof of it. And aside from the fact that he craved it again, wanted that Shiro back to make him _ cry _ like he had the night before, he was overwhelmed with the question of _ how. _

* * *

“Hey, Shiro?” 

The man he knew, vastly different from the one who had growled his name, who he had called _ Daddy _ and who had pounded him so hard into his mattress the night before Keith was desperately hiding a limp, turned to look at him with a smile. 

“Hey, what’s up, Keith?” 

Keith bit his lip, glancing down with the knowledge of what exactly Shiro was hiding in those Garrison-issued pants. 

“Um...do you think time travel is possible?” he asked. 

Shiro hummed, “Heh. I dunno. Maybe in the future.” he said as he passed by, ruffling Keith’s hair. 

Keith stared at the floor, torn between a laugh at the accidental joke that had been made, and mildly dreading the fact that it was true. 

* * *

“In hindsight it’s funny.” 

Shiro palmed at his red face and groaned from where he sat cross-legged on the floor. 

“It’s not like I _ planned _ any of it.” 

Keith scoffed despite holding back a smile, “Jesus Christ, Shiro. I still can’t believe the _ first _ thing you did back then was _ fuck _ _me_ absolutely silly. I’m a bit impressed, still a little turned on...” 

“_Keith_...it wasn’t...you kind of came on to me first.” he defended lamely. 

Keith chuckled, “Well little ‘ole me thought it was a _ dream _at first, Shiro.” 

Shiro gulped, embarrassed, a bit nervous that Keith might feel violated (despite the enthusiastic consent), “I...don’t think I can make any valid excuse for what happened.” 

Keith went to sit down, “I realized it wasn’t a dream in the morning.” he said, looking up at Shiro through his lashes, “Wasn’t all talk when you said you’d breed me, I had to take Plan B.” 

Shiro gulped, “I’m sorry.“ 

“And then I kind of had to wonder if I was absolutely insane, because it was real but how the hell _ could _ it be?” Keith continued. “I’m also kind of curious as to how hard you tried to talk yourself out of it when I sat in your lap.” 

Shiro blushed fiercely. 

“Not at _all?” _

Shiro sighed, “I did...a little...but-“ he gestured vaguely. 

Keith bit his lip, “I am definitely judging you, by the way.” he informed him idly, “You think I was sexy back then?” he wondered. 

Shiro looked up at him then, the words a rasp, “You were a goddamn _ dream.” _

Keith visibly shuddered, and Shiro noted how he rubbed his thighs together. “And you loved doing it. You _fucking _**_loved_** ruining my little virgin pussy for anyone else, didn’t you?” he asked, working his pants down over his hips, slowly spreading his legs. “Y’know I could never have anyone else after that. Only ever thought of you and _your_ goddamn cock...only _ever_ wanted you after that.” 

Shiro watched breathlessly. 

Keith smirked and kicked his pants away, propping his legs up on the bed while his fingers traced through the seam of his cunt, spreading wet lips with a flourish. “Answer me. You loved it, didn’t you?” 

_ “Yeah.” _ Shiro almost lurched forward, a gasp on his lips as Keith rubbed at his clit, engorged and red, twitching under his fingers. 

“Hm. Pervert.” Keith sighed, “Come show me _just_ how much you loved it, _ Daddy._” 

And Shiro had his tongue buried in Keith’s cunt before even a _ second _ could pass. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really not sorry for any of this lol. 
> 
> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kookimunjoo)  



End file.
